If The Sun Never Shone, Part Eleven
by fAiRyDuSt
Summary: Its the Final Part. The "Sequal" or whatever you want to call it is coming out by Friday. I hope you enjoyed by FanFic :)


If The Sun Never Shone, Part Eleven  


  
Note*The regular blah-blah-blah. I don't own anything. The song, Ice Cream by Sarah McLachlan is featured in this  


****  
  


"What do you mean your sending me away?" Juliette cried.  
  
The doctor filed his papers, "I meant what I said Juliette. Your problems are life threatening. You know what that means Juliette don't you?"   
  
"Of course I know what it means. But, I can't leave. Please." Juliette whined.  
  
The doctor moaned, "Juliette please listen. You have to go to Mount Horizon to help you. It will pay off."  
  
"I'm not cutting so there is no reason!" Juliette hissed.  
  
The doctor sighed, "Oh man Juliette. You can't pretend anymore. Your secret is out. You have to face it!?"  
  
Juliette whined, "Thats not true! I know my secret is out but, thats not my fault!"  
  
"Juliette, you need help. You have to go to Mt. Horizon. No if, ands, buts, about it. You can't make your way of it. Just pack bags."  
  
Juliette rolled her eyes, "I don't have any bags."   
  


****  
  


"Did you ever think of having children?" Shelby asked laying on her stomach in her bed reading a magazine.   
  
Daisy sarcastically answers, "Oh all the time. Tons of little Daisy running around. Please I'll pass."  
  
"Yeah I agree." Shelby said flicking through her magazine.  
  
Daisy turned to Shelby, "I kissed Ezra."  
  
"You kissed him?" Shelby said putting down her magazine and turning to Daisy.  
  
Daisy shook her head and smiled, "Yeah. It was like my first kiss."  
  
"Oh my gosh. How did it happen?" Shelby asked.  
  
Daisy smiled, "We both kept leaning in and then we kissed."  
  
"Did you like it?" Shelby asked bright eyed.  
  
Daisy bit her lip, "Yeah kind of."  
  
Shelby sighed, "Well, I'm happy for you. Its Ezra but, I'm happy for you."  
  
"I don't want a boyfriend though and I can tell Ezra wants a girlfriend." Daisy said.  
  
Shelby shrugged, "Then tell him! Don't lead him on Daisy, believe me that is not what you want to do."  
  
"Then what do I do?" Daisy asked.  
  
Shelby suggested, "Tell him that you don't want to be his girlfriend straight out."  
  
"But, I still want to kind of see him." Daisy added.  
  
Shelby exhaled, "You kind of want to see him but, you do want to be his girlfriend? So you want to make-out with him in broom closets and stuff but, not the whole holding hand things"  
  
"Exactly!" Daisy answered.  
  
Shelby grinned, "Well that is what you tell him."  
  
Daisy shrunk back down to her bed, "Will you tell him for me please?"  
  
Shelby fell back to her bed and laded down, "I wish life was that easy."  
  
"Me too." Daisy said.  
  


****  
  


  
Peter and Sophie were standing right in front of the Cliffhangers. Peter and Sophie have 2 bags of luggage behind them. They are standing side by side next to one another. They seem happy.  
  
"Well, we are off. Kat, Hank, Roger and Jeff will be around if needed. Follow the rules they give you." Peter answered for he and Sophie.   
  
The cliffhangers all nod their heads and smile, "Have fun."  
  
"Thank you guys. We will." Sophie said with a big grin.   
  
"Bye now." Peter said grabbing the luggage.   
  
Sophie smiled, "Alrighty bye guys.   
  
"Bye!" They all said in harmony.   
  
Peter and Sophie walked off with their luggage.  
  
"Can you believe they're gone?" Scott said leaning into Shelby.  
  
Shelby smiled, "I thought they would never leave after the list of rules they gave us." Shelby said holding up the paper.  
  
Scott read the paper out loud, "No drinking, great. No weapons, thats a laugh. Listen to your councilors, yeah right. And no sex, what do you think about that Shel?"  
  
"Why are you asking me? Your the one with the raging hormones not me." Shelby replied back.  
  
Scott laughed, "Whatever, lets not argue. I was think you--me, candlelight dinner--tonight?"  
  
"And who will be cooking Scottie?" Shelby asked.  
  
Scott grinned, "Me of course."  
  
"Then, I won't be coming." Shelby answered.  
  
Scott shook his head and sarcastically laughed, "Your cruel."  
  
"Yeah isn't that why you love me?" Shelby replied moving into him.  
  
Scott smiled, "One of the many reasons."  
  
Shelby blushed, "I'll join you for dinner."  
  
"Good." Scott answered.  
  


****  
  


"So.." Ezra said sitting on a big couch. About 8 inches away from him is Daisy.  
  
Daisy seems uncomfortable, "So.."  
  
"Well,..." Ezra said humming to himself.  
  
Daisy let out a light cough, "Well.."  
  
"Daisy...we need to talk," Ezra blurted out.   
  
Daisy nodded, "I agree."  
  
"The kiss...I don't know what came over me." Ezra answered.  
  
Daisy smirked, "Yeah same goes for me.   


  


"I never meant to you know ruin our friendship or whatever." Ezra told her.  
  
Daisy nodded and exhaled, "Yeah same here."  
  
"Oh ok." Ezra said.  
  
There was like a 2 minute awkward silence. Then Daisy and Ezra turned to one another. And started to move in closer to one another.  
  
"Sorry." Daisy said again.  
  
Ezra grinned, "Yeah I'm sorry too."  
  
They started to kiss. And this time they weren't interupted.   
  


****  
  


Shelby walks into a janitor room. It seems dark at first, but the small candle lights up the room.   
Shelby sees Scott standing next to the table. Shelby starts to smile. The music fades in...  
  
_Your love   
is better than ice cream   
Better than anything else that I've tried  
and your love  
is better than ice cream  
everyone here know how to fight  
  
_"Look what you did. It looks amazing." Shelby smiled.  
  
Scott shrugged, "I used to watch my mom cook when her and my father would fight."  
  
"Well, you must have watched hard. I can't even cook like that. Heck I can't cook anything." Shelby grinned.  
  
Scott pulled out her chair, "Sit, Sit."  
  
"Thank you." Shelby said, placing her napkin on her lap and cutting up her food.   
  
  
_and it's a long way down  
it's a long way down  
it's a long way   
down to the place where we started from.  
_  
  
"You know how much I love you right?" Scott asked.   
  
Shelby looked down at the table, she couldn't make eye contact with him.  
  
"Shelby? You know that I love you, right?  
  
Shelby exhaled heavily, "Scott don't."  
  
"What do you mean 'Scott don't?" Scott asked getting anger in his voice.  
  
Shelby felt her eyes get watery, "Because I can't love you right now. I have to much going on. To much anger inside to let out. I love you to much."   
  
Scott didn't understand but, let on to pretend he did, "Shelby don't get upset. I understand. And I will always love you. Its not just going to go away."  
  
"Thats not true. How could you love me? I can't even look myself in the mirror anymore without getting disguisted. How could you love such a skank? You know that is what I am don't you! I'm a skank. I'm so dirty." Shelby started babbling on at a rapid pace. And stood up with tears streaming down.   
  
Scott looked at the shaken Shelby. He had never seen her so shattered. He got up and hugged her. And brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"I love you Shelby." He whispered in her ear.  
_  
Your love  
is better than chocolate  
better than anything else that I've tried  
and oh love is better than chocolate.  
Everyone here knows how to cry  
_  
  


****  
  


"Juliette are you ready?" Doctor McNamee asked.   
  
Juliette's room was empty. Her bed was newly made and so was the one next to her.  
  
Juliette nodded her head at the doctor and grabbed her stuff. She looked around her room. And nodded again.   
  
"I'm ready now." Juliette answered.  
  
The music faded in again.  
  
_and it's a long way down  
it's a long way down  
it's a long way   
down to the place where we started from. _  


****  


  
--Juliette is on her way to Horizon. Meaning my story is pretty much over. Everyone is there except for David. And well, he'll get there. But, I thought to myself, some people might want to know what happens to the Cliffhangers a year after them being there. So hopefully by the end of this week I will have like a 2-4 part continuation. I hope you like my little FanFic. And please stayed tuned for some more of my stuff!-- :)  



End file.
